1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a distance measurement apparatus, and more particularly to a distance measurement apparatus that irradiates a target with light, receives reflection light to measure a distance to the target.
2. Background Art
In conventional laser radar apparatuses such as that disclosed in JP-2009-145107-A, light emitted from a laser diode is radiated to a given area of an target via an oscillation mirror, which can oscillate about a first axis and a second axis perpendicular to the first axis, and a mirror unit having a plurality of mirrors having different inclination angles with respect to a third axis perpendicular to the first axis. Light reflected from the given area is received by a photodiode via the mirror unit to measure distance to a plurality of portions in the given area within a short time period.
However, the laser radar apparatus of JP-2009-145107-A has a complex configuration and control protocol, and is therefore costly.